New Year's Date
by Yamamoto-Niki-Chan
Summary: Tadase does something special for Amu for their first New Year's as a couple! :TADAMU:


New Year's Day, much like a birthday, Christmas, and every other holiday, only comes around once. That's why sometimes you have to make the best of it. Which is exactly what Tadase plans to do; it being his and Amu's first New Year's since they started dating. They started _officially _dating later than Tadase wanted, but that was because Amu had her little phase of liking 'tall, older, bad-boys' as Amu herself puts it.

Tadase laughs whenever Amu refers to it like that, but still is annoyed at the fact that Tadase couldn't be Amu's _first_. But, this actually _is _a first for them, because even if Amu and Ikuto had been dating for quite a few years, it was kind of, long distance, so New Year's for them was never spent _together_. Unlike tonight.

"Amu, I have a surprise ready for you this evening." Tadase says, smiling at his girlfriend. "I think you're going to love it."

Amu eyes Tadase curiously. "Telling me that is just going to make me want to know."

Tadase laughs and pecks Amu's lips. "That's the point. It'll make you anxious for tonight. It'll keep you guessing."

Amu averts her eyes, embarrassed. "But—"

She looks back at Tadase, only to be cut off by him kissing her a little bit more passionately. Amu melts slightly and slowly kisses back, grabbing Tadase's forearms for support. They part a while later for air and smile at each other, foreheads pressed together, and Tadase pecks Amu's nose quickly. He smiles again.

"I love you so much, Amu." He says.

Amu beams, her face almost as red as a tomato. "I love you too, Tadase."

Several hours later, Tadase is getting ready for his surprise for Amu. Amu, at the same time, is also trying to make herself prim and pretty for Tadase. Tadase makes sure everything is perfect, the really, _really _late dinner he was preparing; the box with Amu's surprise gift; his outfit; his hair. Nothing can go wrong now. Tadase grins.

It's already almost 11:30pm; Amu is all ready to go and about to leave her house for Tadase's. New Year's has always been fun—staying up late, partying with friends, and just having fun. But now, Amu is especially excited because it's with Tadase, and he said he had a surprise, which Amu has been wondering about all day. She sets out and arrives at Tadase's in no time. Tadase welcomes her with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight, Amu." He compliments with a smile.

Amu smiles back. "You look pretty fine yourself, Tadase."

Tadase laughs. "Only for you. Now, follow me, Ms. Amu. I'll show you to your seat. I hope you haven't ate much."

Amu smiles and takes Tadase's offered hand. She follows him into the back yard, where there's a table set with candles and all that romantic stuff. A grin appears on Amu's face as Tadase sits her down and lights the candles. He sits down and just stares at Amu for a second.

"Sorry it's a bit cliché." He says. "But…I made the food. So, I hope you enjoy."

Amu shakes her head. "The cliché-ness makes it cute. And I will enjoy, thanks. It looks delicious."

Tadase smiles. "I'm glad. Now, dig in. We've got 30 minutes until midnight. And I still have that surprise."

"It better not be a proposal." Amu says jokingly.

Tadase chuckles. "No, not quite yet; we've only been together for a few months. That just…doesn't seem right. But…expect it maybe in a few years." He winks.

Amu flushes. "O-okay…"

Tadase smiles. "Just eat. Or you won't get your surprise."

Amu nods and starts to eat the food. Tadase also eats, watching Amu affectionately every so often, just because she was just so beautiful. They finish their food with minutes to spare; it's now 11:58—two minutes until midnight. Tadase smiles at Amu and he stands up to help the pink haired female to her feet as well.

"Now." He says. "It's time for your surprise."

Amu grins. "Yay! Finally!"

Tadase returns the smile and pulls a velvet box out of his pocket. "It may not be an engagement ring yet, but—for now, it's good enough. Let me see your hand."

Amu holds her hand out for Tadase, her patience slowly disappearing. Tadase opens the box and took out a ring. Not an engagement ring though. Amu's eyes widens and a smile appears on her face. Tadase slips the ring on Amu's pointer finger.

"Promise ring." Tadase whispers.

Amu laughs and throws herself at Tadase in a hug. "Thank you, Tadase. I love you, so, so much!"

Tadase hugs Amu back, holding her close and caressing her hair. "I love you more."

At some point during their embrace, New Year's fireworks go off, and Tadase's backyard just happens to be a nice viewing spot for the higher fireworks. They break away to watch the fireworks for a while, then simply stare into each other's eyes. Tadase kisses Amu quickly.

"Happy New Year." He breathes, pressing another kiss against Amu's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I've appeared after like a week or two! With a New Years fic. Since it's not midnight of dec 31 here! **

**Enjoy this! It's short, but sweet~**


End file.
